Nicole Kidman
Nicole Mary Kidman (ur. 20 czerwca 1967 w Honolulu) – australijska aktorka i piosenkarka urodzona w Stanach Zjednoczonych, laureatka Oscara za rolę Virginii Woolf w filmie Godziny. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w Honolulu, gdzie jej ojciec, Anthony David Kidman, Australijczyk o szkockich korzeniach, prowadził badania nad rakiem. Matka Janelle Ann (z domu Glenny), pochodzenia irlandzkiego była instruktorem pielęgniarstwa. Ma siostrę Antonię, która jest dziennikarką zajmującą się rozrywką w australijskiej telewizji. Do czwartego roku życia mieszkała w Stanach Zjednoczonych, potem przeprowadziła się z rodzicami do Sydney w Australii. Zaczęła brać lekcje baletu i aktorstwa w wieku trzech lat. Kształciła się w St. Martin’s Youth Theater, Australian Theater for Young People i Philip Street Theater. Przerwała naukę w North Sydney High School, kiedy jej matka zachorowała na raka piersi. Po powrocie matki do zdrowia kontynuowała naukę aktorstwa. Kariera Debiutowała w teatrze ulicznym. Karierę aktorską rozpoczęła w wieku czternastu lat, występując w roli głównej w Bush Christmas. W latach 80. XX wieku występowała w wielu australijskich filmach i serialach telewizyjnych, w tym przede wszystkim BMX Bandits i Bangkok Hilton. Zagrała główną rolę w Martwej ciszy (1989), a później z Tomem Cruise’em w Szybki jak błyskawica. Grała w Billy Bathgate z Bruce’em Willisem i Dustinem Hoffmanem, a w 1992 występowała w Za horyzontem Rona Howarda. Odtwarzała główne role w Batman Forever, potem w Portrecie damy. Zagrała także główną rolę w ostatnim filmie Stanleya Kubricka Oczy szeroko zamknięte ''oraz wcieliła się w jedną z dwóch sióstr czarownic w ''Totalna magia (1999). W 2001 za występ w filmie Moulin Rouge! została nominowana do Oscara, a film Inni z jej udziałem został dobrze przyjęty przez krytyków. Podczas kręcenia filmu Moulin Rouge! w Australii Kidman doznała urazu kolana, dlatego Jodie Foster musiała ją zastąpić w obsadzie Azyl. W 2002 zdobyła Oscara za występ w filmie o Virginii Woolf – Godziny. W 2001 rozpoczęła karierę piosenkarską, pracując wraz z Ewanem McGregorem nad utworem Come What May z soundtracku Moulin Rouge!. Piosenka zadebiutowała i dotarła do 27. miejsca na brytyjskiej liście przebojów. Potem z Robbim Williamsem zaśpiewała piosenkę Somethin’ Stupid, cover swingowej piosenki na płycie Williamsa Swing When You’re Winning. Piosenka zdobyła dużą popularność w Wielkiej Brytanii i Australii. Jest jedną z najlepiej zarabiających i najbardziej popularnych aktorek na świecie. W 2004 pojawiła się w remake’u Żony ze Stepford, u boku m.in. Glenn Close, Faith Hill czy Bette Midler. Życie prywatne Pierwszego męża, Toma Cruise’a, poznała na planie filmu Szybki jak błyskawica. Poślubiła go w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia 1990 w Telluride w stanie Kolorado. Informacje o ślubie były utrzymywane w tajemnicy. Wraz z mężem zaadoptowała dwoje dzieci, Isabellę (ur. 1992) i Connora Antony’ego (ur. 1995). W czasie małżeństwa mieszkali w Los Angeles, Australii, Kolorado i Nowym Jorku. Pod koniec 2002 Kidman i Cruise rozwiedli się. W wywiadzie dla „Vanity Fair” aktorka wyznała, że długo starała się o dziecko, jednak dwa razy nie donosiła ciąży. 25 czerwca 2006 wyszła za mąż za muzyka country Keitha Urbana. Mają dwie córki, Sunday Rose (ur. 7 lipca 2008) i Faith Margaret (ur. 28 grudnia 2010), którą urodziła matka zastępcza. Filmografia ;Filmy fabularne *1983: Bez uczucia (Skin Deep) jako Sheena Henderson *1983: Chase Through the Night jako Petra *1983: Bush Christmas jako Helen *1983: Bandyci kontra BMX (BMX Bandits) jako Judy *1984: Matthew i syn (Matthew and Son) jako Bridget Elliot *1985: Wills & Burke jako Julia Matthews *1985: Archer’s Adventure jako Catherine *1986: Windrider jako Jade *1987: Un’ Australiana a Roma jako Jill *1987: Królowie nocy (Watch the Shadows Dance) jako Amy Gabriel *1987: Kawałek (The Bit Part) jako Mary McAllister *1987: Room to Move jako Carol Trig *1988: Emerald City jako Helen, dziewczyna Mike’a McCorda *1989: Martwa cisza (Dead Calm) jako Rae Ingram *1990: Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) jako dr Claire Lewicki *1991: Randka na przerwie (Flirting) jako Nicola Radcliffe *1991: Billy Bathgate jako Drew Preston *1992: Za horyzontem (Far and Away) jako Shannon Christie *1993: Pełnia zła (Malice) jako Tracy Kennsinger *1993: Gra o życie (My Life) jako Gail Jones *1995: Batman Forever jako dr Chase Meridian *1995: Za wszelką cenę (To Die For) jako Suzanne Stone Maretto *1996: Gwiazdor (The Leading Man) jako Prezenterka zdobywców nagród *1996: Portret damy (The Portrait of a Lady) jako Isabel Archer *1997: Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) jako Julia Kelly *1998: Totalna magia (Practical Magic) jako Gillian Owens *1999: Oczy szeroko zamknięte (Eyes Wide Shut) jako Alice Harford *2001: Dziewczyna na urodziny (Birthday Girl) jako Nadia *2001: Inni (The Others) jako Grace Stewart *2001: Moulin Rouge! jako Satine *2002: Godziny (The Hours) jako Virginia Woolf *2002: Azyl (Panic Room) jako Głos dziewczyny Stephena w telefonie *2003: Dogville jako Grace *2003: Piętno (The Human Stain) jako Faunia Farley *2003: Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) jako Ada Monroe *2004: Narodziny (Birth) jako Anna *2004: Żony ze Stepford (The Stepford Wives) jako Joanna Eberhart *2005: Czarownica (Bewitched) jako Isabel Bigelow / Samantha *2005: Tłumaczka (Interpreter) jako Silvia Broome *2006: Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp (Happy Feet) jako Norma Jean *2006: Futro. Portret wyobrażony Diane Arbus (An Fur: Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus) jako Diane Arbus *2006: Witaj w domu (Bienvenido a casa) jako Hilary Pawell *2007: Margot jedzie na ślub (Margot at the Wedding) jako Margot *2007: Złoty kompas (The Golden Compass) jako Marisa Coulter *2007: Inwazja (The Invasion) jako Carol Bennell *2008: Australia jako lady Sarah Ashley *2009: Dziewięć (Nine) jako Claudia Jenssen *2010: Między światami (Rabbit Hole) jako Becca Corbett *2011: Żona na niby (Just Go with It) jako Devlin Adams *2011: Anatomia strachu (Trespass) jako Sarah *2012: Hemingway i Gellhorn (Hemingway & Gellhorn) jako Martha Gellhorn *2012: Pokusa (The Paperboy) jako Charlotte Bless *2013: Stoker jako Evelyn „Evie” Stoker *2013: Droga do zapomnienia (The Railway Man) jako Patricia Wallace *2014: Zanim zasnę (Before I Go to Sleep) jako Christine Lucas *2014: Grace, księżna Monako (Grace of Monaco) jako Grace Kelly *2014: Paddington jako Millicent Clyde *2015: Królowa pustyni (Queen of the Desert) jako Gertrude Bell *2015: Strangerland jako Catherine Parker *2015: Rodzina Fangów (The Family Fang) jako Annie Fang *2015: Sekret w ich oczach (Secret in Their Eyes) jako Claire Sloane *2016: Geniusz (Genius) jako Aline Bernstein *2016: Lion. Droga do domu (Lion) jako Sue Brierley *2017: Na pokuszenie (The Beguiled) jako Martha Farnsworth *2017: The Killing of a Sacred Deer jako Anna Murphy *2017: How to Talk to Girls at Parties jako królowa Boadicea *2018: Wymazać siebie jako Nancy Conley, matka Garrarda *2018: Aquaman jako Atlanna ;Seriale telewizyjne *1984: A Country Practice jako Simone Jenkins *1985: Winners jako Carol Trig *1985: Five Mile Creek jako Annie *1987: Wietnam (Vietnam) jako Megan Goddard *1989: Bangkok Hilton jako Katrina Stanton *2017: Top of the Lake jako Julia *2017: Wielkie kłamstewka (Big Little Lies) jako Celeste Wright Dyskografia *''Come What May'' Single (z Ewanem McGregorem – 2001) *''Somethin’ Stupid'' Single (z Robbie Williamsem – 2001) Nagrody i nominacje Odznaczenia * Towarzysz Orderu Australii – 2007 Zobacz też * Tamara Arciuch Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji